Title Pending
by DazzilinAngel555
Summary: Hermione gets lost down Knockturn Alley, and runs into, none other than, Luscious Malfoy. After breaking his "priceless orb", she is turned into a house elf. She if found by Mrs. Weasley and is taken to the Burrow to work. RH..full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

My first fic ever.  Now please, don't click the "back" button.  I know I know, even I don't like reading someone's first pathetic attempt at a fic.  But please, just give it a try!  It's just something to *hopefully* (keyword) entertain you.  It may not be the most original or best written, but hey, as long as it's a h/r fic!!

In this fic, Hermione gets lost down Knockturn Alley, and runs into, none other than, Luscious Malfoy.  After accidentally breaking his precious and expensive orb, he punishes her by turning her into a house elf!  She eventually ends up at the Weasley's house, trying the keep her identity secret while helping serve the family.  Trying to find a way to turn back into a human while dealing with her feelings for Ron makes her life all that much more "exciting".  Set in the summer after 6th year.  Voldmort has gone into hiding (I'm too lazy to incorporate him in the story too much), but death eaters are still on the loose.

This story was inspired by Caprigrrl Lannoire.  She is one of the greatest authors on fanfiction of Draco/Hermione fics.  Please read her story "My Life as a House Elf"… you won't be disappointed! (It's a Hermione/Draco fic)

**Disclaimer:**  I know this may shock you but… I'm not J.K Rowling!  I know, you must be stunned…lol J  But I really don't feel like being sued by Warner Bros., Scholastic Publish Company, or even Ms. Rowling herself (actually I wouldn't mind being sued by her if I got to meet her), so here is my little speech that I have to put up probably at the beginning of every chapter – Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and other characters, places, or objects that the great J.K Rowling created do not, I repeat, do NOT belong to me. 

And here we go…

____________________________________________________________________________________

The famous trio was on their way home on the Hogwarts Express.  Hermione had numerous pieces of parchment with her, with her neat handwriting scribbled across each of them.  She had been writing for about a half hour now, not saying a word to either Harry or Ron while doing so.  Of course, Ron and Harry were in a deep conversation about Ireland's chance this year in the World Cup Finals, and didn't really seem to take any interest in Hermione's doings.  But after a while, they were wondering what she could be writing about for such a long time.  Harry decided to take the initiative.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked, snapping back into reality.

"I asked what are you doing," Harry repeated.

"Oh, nothing really.  Just writing a quick note to Victor," Hermione stated, going back to her writing.

"WHAT!" Ron screeched.  "THAT'S a quick note!  More like a novel, I say.  Oh yeah, that's right.  Get back to your writings…_Vicky is probably waiting."_

With that, Hermione head snapped up from her writing.

"Ron," Harry warned his best friend quietly. _Why does he always have to bring him up? Harry thought.  He knew that there were going to be some fireworks between his two friends __very soon._

"IGuh, Ron!  You're such a prat!  You know that there's nothing going on between Victor and me!" Hermione screamed at him.  How many times was she going to have to tell Ron that she and Victor are just friends?

"That's just what you want us all to think."

"Ok Ron.  Now tell me _why I would want all of you the think that?" Hermione asked, knowing full well that she had won._

"Because, because," Ron stuttered, not thinking of a good comeback.

"You know what; I can't take this right now.  Have a nice summer holiday. Goodbye."  And with that, Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and her parchment, and marched out the door.  Before completely walking out through the doorway, she turned on her heal, and faced Ron.  "You know, I just won."  And with a smirk, let him standing awe struck in her wake.

Soon enough, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt and the students poured out of the train to their awaiting families.  Hermione begged Dean Thomas to go and fetch her trunk, who quickly obliged upon hearing that she would do both of Snape's summer potions essays.  Though not believing that you should do somebody else's homework, Hermione didn't want to accidentally run into "him" while in the compartment.

Seeing her parent's smiling faces made Hermione feel like everything was going to be ok; but upon hearing what their plans for the summer, she felt as though her world was crashing down.

"While we were waiting for you to arrive on the train," Mrs. Granger started, "I ran into Mrs. Weasley on the way back from the WC _[A/N: for all you out there who don't know, the WC is the water closet which is another word for the bathroom].  Charming woman she is, don't you agree Alan?"_

"Very agreeable woman I have to say.  Her husband is extremely interesting to talk with as well.  But sometimes he asks the weirdest questions, like the one about the rubber duck…"

"Hem hem," Hermione purposefully coughed, trying to get her parents to remember that she was still in the car.

"Oh, sorry dear.  Where was I?  Oh yes.  I was just walking back from the WC when I ran into her.  We chatted for a while about this and that, when we finally came across the subject of summer vacations.  As you know, your father and I have a dentistry conference in Italy for six weeks.  And when I told her that you staying at your grandmother's house, she convinced me to have you stay at her house this summer and to extend our vacation for two moths and have a second honeymoon.  Oh, I always knew I liked that woman!"

Hermione's mom chattered the rest of the way home; filling her in on about what had been going on since the last time she was home.  But she wasn't paying attention, just nodding every once in a while.  Inside, though, Hermione was furious.  Her mother was have her the whole summer at "his" house. '_Well,' Hermione thought, '__not if I have anything to do with it!'_

**[I could just stop here, but since this is still the first chapter and I'm just the _nicest author ever _**(lol…yea right)**, I'll keep going]**

*One Week Later*

Hermione walked out of the Owl Post Office with a big smile plastered on her face.  She had just been in there send an owl to Mrs. Weasley thanking her for the invitation to stay at the Burrow, but declining the invitation with explaining on why she had to visit her grandmother this summer.  In reality, Hermione just wanted to write that the reason she wasn't going was because her son was a "BLODDY PRAT" and a few other suggestive words describing, but thought better or it at the last minute.  Why did he always have to bring Victor up?  Ok, she _was_ flattered when Victor asked her to the Yule Ball.  But who wouldn't be?  She thought that she may even had liked him.  But after spending some time with him, she knew that there was nothing there.  There wasn't that *spark* -- the one that you feel when your with that "right" person.  So after explaining this to him, they both decided that they should just be friends.  But, she had "accidentally" forgotten to tell Ron and Harry that little piece of information.  Hermione grinned at this thought.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione missed her turn toward Florish and Blotts, but kept walking.  When she finally noticed her surroundings, she was already halfway down Knockturn Alley.  Panic stricken, she haistly turned around, running into someone in the process, knocking a glass ball out of their hands.  It was a glass orb.  And it's owner was Luscious Malfoy.

"You stupid mudblood!" Luscious screamed at her at the orb shattered on the ground, "do you _know_ how valuable that was?"

Hermione was stunned.  She had stupidly left her wand at her house; not thinking that she would need it was at the book store. She was alone and unarmed.  Not knowing what else to do, she turned around and started to run, but was caught by the arm.  She turned to face her capturer.

"Now, I'm going to make you pay.  Dearest Draco has told about that _spew campaign that you have been running," _('It's S.P.E.W' Hermione thought annoyed)._  "Aw, now what to do to you," he thought maliciously.  "Now what was it," he contemplated for a few moments.  "Oh yes," he said, now pointing his wand at her, "Imperio Aedes!"_

Hermione felt as though her blood had frozen.  She didn't know whether it was from fear or the spell.  She immediately grabbed her forehead in her hands as a head-splitting head ache came into play.  She thought that she was going to be sick.  Her clothes then started to become too large for her, and she notice, that her skin was becoming a dull brown color.  She felt her ear being stretched beyond their limit, and her fingers longer than normal.

Then as fast as it started, it stopped.  She looked up at her adversary, but he was no where in sight.  Then she saw it.  Her reflection faced her as she looked into the pieces of the broken orb on the ground.  She didn't look the same as when she left the house, she noted.  No, she looked more like… a house-elf!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **That's the end for now!  Please review.  Even though to you it may be the worst story that you've even read, please just don't write "It sucked".  It would be greatly appreciated if you would write constructive criticism.  Thnx!!  :D**


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone!  Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story…you all are too nice!  I just wanted to let all of you know that I won't be able to post for a few weeks…probably around the 22nd of December is when I'll be posting next.  I want to write out a few more chapters of the story, edit some other…you know, the usual.  I'm sorry for the inconvenience this may bring to some of you L…I just wanted to make this the best possible story that I can for you!  If you would like me to e-mail you when I start my posting again, please leave your e-mail address in your review.

As you can tell by its name, my story REALLY needs a good title :D  If you have any good/creative ideas, please feel free to e-mail me or just simply let me know in your review.

I really think that I need a good and trustworthy beta for this fic since this is my first attempt at writing.  If you are interested in helping me, please feel free to e-mail me at jet_horse@hotmail.com or just simply let me know in your review.

Also, does anyone know how to work basic HTML on ff?  I know some, but it doesn't seem to want to work for me…lol!

Thank you for those who came me some constructive criticism in your review – I'll try to incorporate it in my future writings. 

**sexy-mama****: Thank you for reading my story and your review.**

**Rise2destiny**: Thank you for reading my story, your review and for liking my story so much! :D

**the**** counter: I know that there are many (almost too many) romances written.  It's just that they're sooo fun to write!  I hope that maybe my story will be different from all of those other romances floating around in cyber space.  Thank you for reading my story and your review**

**LadyMadonna3**:  I'm really glad that you like the idea of my story.  I know that my story is lacking a certain "something" so that is one reason why I am taking a few weeks off... I need to rewrite it a bit.

**HermionesTwin1**: Thank you for your review… it really made my day! :D  Thank you so much for your suggestion with the italics and I hope that I actually did it correctly this time.  Thank you for reading my story and your review.


End file.
